This invention relates, in general, to a communication system architecture and associated operating methodology that provide a virtual neighbourhood network. The present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, applicable to a point-to-multipoint wireline environment in which a home-gateway both interfaces to a remote service provider through a dedicated communication resource and the home-gateway provides a distribution point for in-house “out-stations”, such as computer terminals and control apparatus.